


She Wants the Bee

by writer_roha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Pining, and he can drive apparently, bee mascot au lmao, bin is readers doodoo best friend, sanha is..the school mascot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: Someone has a crush on the school's bee mascot. (That someone is you.)





	She Wants the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> d-dare i say..crack fic.. ya eat up i guess

“No, Bin! I don’t wanna go to this stupid football game. And I don’t know why you want to go either,” you huff, crossing your arms across your chest and glaring up at your glasses-clad best friend, Moon Bin. 

 

“Come on! It’s senior year and we haven’t been to one sporting event in our entire high school career,” Bin supplies, “I don’t know about you but I feel like we should at least attend one just to say we did it.” He stuffs his hands in his sweater pockets and looks at you, eyes pleading. 

“Fine. Just this one time, only because I love you,” you mutter, turning back to your locker to grab the last of your things so you could head home.

Bin launches himself at you and engulfs you in a bear hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he squeals. He pulls away, “And who knows? Maybe that blonde noodle boy that you keep ogling at in chemistry will be there.” Instantly, you whip around and smack his arm, cheeks flaming.

“Shut up! I don’t ogle at Sanha, you asshole!” 

Bin smirks, “Sanha and Y/N sitti-” 

You clamp a hand over his mouth and glower at him. “Do you want me to go to this stupid football game or not?” Bin shuts up in defeat.

 

The game starts at 6:30pm and it’s slightly chilly by the time you arrive; the sun setting and the cool September air beginning to bite. You look around for a space to sit until you see Bin, earmuffs and all waving excitedly at you from the front row. You rush over to him to save yourself from further embarrassment. 

“You came!” Bin beams, his glasses starting to fog up from his breath.

“I came.” You nod, pressing up close to him and rubbing your mitten-clad hands together for warmth. 

“I didn’t see Sanha here.” Bin says slyly with a suggestive look in his eyes.

You look away, cheeks flushed. “Like I care.”

Your obvious crush on your chemistry lab partner had been a running joke between you and Bin for the last two years. Although it was mostly Bin teasing you and you vehemently denying everything. In junior year, Sanha sat in front of you in history class until you had to ask him to switch spots with you because you couldn’t see over his impossibly tall figure. That day, he apologized profusely, then giggled when you assured him it wasn’t his fault. His fucking giggle and sweet smile went straight to your heart before you could do anything about it. 

For the entire year, he’d constantly poke your shoulder to ask you questions on the material or just to say hi. If it were anyone else, you’d be seriously annoyed. However, Sanha’s honey-like voice and inquisitive eyes made you forget any irritation, melting you into putty.

Of course, Bin, who was your best friend since 3rd grade, and also in your history class, picked up on your crush almost instantly. He’d bug you non-stop about it and it made you hate how transparent your feelings were. Bin claimed he could hear your lovestruck heartbeat from the back of the classroom. In response, you had said you could hear his gross mouth breathing from the front of the classroom.

Fast forward to this year, Sanha was your lab partner in chemistry and Bin was also in the class. The semester had just started but you could already feel all of Bin’s teasing snipes coming your way at full speed.

 

The bleachers erupted in cheers as your school’s football team came running out onto the field. You cheered awkwardly along with your peers. A few seconds after the team settled onto the bench, a bright yellow bee mascot came running out and the cheers were even louder than they were for the team. At the sound of the thunderous cheers, the bee mascot turned to the crowd and jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone loved the bee mascot.

“Who’s wearing the suit?” you yelled at Bin over the noise. 

Bin shrugged and laughed. “Nobody knows!” 

The stands quieted down as the football team began to get into position on the field and the bee mascot stood by the benches and stretched. “What do you mean, ‘nobody knows’?” you asked, feeling puzzled. There’s no way no one has seen someone change in or out of the suit.

“No one has seen who’s behind the suit! I’ve heard that the mystery guy changes into the suit at home and shows up to the events already dressed,” Bin laughs, “And apparently the teacher’s won’t say who it is, even if you ask.” 

It was more complicated than you could have ever imagined. All that, just for one guy. 

 

The game finally started. Unfortunately, you didn’t know a single thing about football, so you just pretended to care while your best friend watched intently beside you. Suddenly your peers all cheered, startling you. Your team had scored apparently. You saw a point get added to 'Home’ on the scoreboard. You looked at the benches and sure enough, Bee Mascot had burst into a goofy victory dance. It was impossible to stop the growing smile on your face as you saw the mascot amble around on the sidelines. With both hands waving in the air, Bee Mascot waved his stinger around for the crowd’s enjoyment. He ran to the to the front row of the bleachers and high-fived each person. You were sitting at the end of the row, so Bee Mascot came to you last. 

To your pleasant surprise, Bee Mascot held up two hands to high-five for you, which you gleefully supplied. You laughed a little when the mascot made hearts with his fingers, hands, then arms. Reluctantly, he walked away after shooting a few more hearts at you. 

Since you didn’t know a thing about the sport anyway, you found your eyes drifting to the black and yellow mascot instead of the actual game for the rest of the game. He must have noticed, as he did his best to keep you entertained between points by waving to you and doing little dances. Now you really wanted to know who was underneath the mask.

 

At the end of the game, you stood up with Bin to leave. You took one last look at Bee Mascot and shot him a kind smile before waving; he waved back enthusiastically before skipping away. 

“Did you even notice that we won, or were you too busy playing with the mascot?” Bin snickered, pulling you out of your stupor. 

“Y-Yeah, of course I noticed! I just don’t even know how football works, so I got bored,” you replied before clasping your hands together and blowing into them for warmth. The two of you slowly shuffled your way out of the stadium alongside your peers. 

“How would your dear Sanha feel if he heard you were making eyes at another man- or should I say- bee?” your best friend poked at your side.

“We’re in public, asshole!” you hissed. Your eyes darted around your surroundings, checking for unsuspecting listeners or- god forbid -Sanha himself. Luckily, everyone was too absorbed in their own conversations to care much for your’s.

“Kidding!” Bin stuck his tongue out playfully and you had half the mind to grab it. “Although I am curious about who this mystery bee is, now that I see that you’re all so interested,” he tapped his chin. 

You nodded. Your curiosity did not mean you had a crush, so you willingly admitted to your yearning to know.

“We can come a few more games if you want. This way I get to enjoy some football, and you get to do some sleuthing. I’ll help of course. It’s a win-win situation,” Bin suggested. 

You saw no problem, “Cool by me.” 

By now, you and the mill of other students had reached the entrance. As you and Bin headed to the parking lot, a flash of yellow caught the corner of your eye.

You stopped in your tracks and turned to see Bee Mascot climbing into his car. It looked difficult, as the costume was huge and bulky. You couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at the ridiculous sight. At the sound, Bin stopped as well. He looked in the same direction you were.

“Oh my god, it’s true,” Bin gasped incredulously. It was true. Bee Mascot showed up and left events fully costumed.

The two of you stayed and watched for a whole three minutes, which was how long it took the clumsy mascot to get into his car. Once he was seated inside, he rolled down his sunroof, and out popped two springy antennas.

 

“If he’s driving, then that has to mean he’s in our grade, or grade 11,” was the first thing Bin said to you at 8AM the next day.

“You’re way too invested in this, buddy,” you replied sleepily. You were up late. You may or may not have spent a solid two hours thinking about Sanha and holding Sanha’s hand and eating cotton candy with Sanha and- it didn’t matter. You had more pressing matters at hand. The notorious Bee Mascot’s identity.

“Please, you’re just mad that I’m smarter than you,” Bin smirked.

“Really?” you smirked right back, “Because I’d say your chemistry mark would beg to differ.”

At that moment, you saw Sanha walk up to his locker across the hallway and your arrogant sneer melted away completely to reveal burning cheeks and enamoured eyes. 

As if he could feel your burning stare, Sanha turned to you and waved sweetly. 

“God you’re so fucking whipped,” Bin snickered.

 

By the time chemistry rolled around, you were ready to go home. It was the last class of the day every single day, so it wasn’t as if it was a surprise, but each day you found yourself as unprepared for Sanha’s radiance as you were the day previous. 

The bell rang and you saw the familiar cotton-candy head strolling into the room, his head a few mere inches from the top of the door frame. Sanha flashed a million dollar smile your way and you could already feel like the room had grown warmer by a few thousand degrees. 

Sanha took his seat beside you. “Hi Y/N! I heard you went to the football game last night,” he greeted you cheerfully.

“I went, y-yup,” you replied, avoiding eye contact. God, it was like looking at the sun. “I didn’t see you there though,” you added. It wasn’t like you almost broke your neck trying to find him in the stands for the first half of the game. 

“O-oh. Right. I..uh.. I didn’t go,” Sanha said slowly, which was strange for him, as he was usually talking a hundred miles a minute, “I heard from a friend.”

Suddenly, your phone buzzed on the desk.

Binnie♡: tone it down, i can feel ur humongous crush on noodle boy from all the way back here lol

You quickly wrenched your phone off your desk, in case Sanha saw Bin’s exposing message. You whipped around to glare at Bin at the back of the room. He stuck his tongue out in response, throwing in a quick pair of finger guns. You huffed before turning to face forward.

You turned back to Sanha. He was doodling flowers onto the side margin of his notes with his cheek cradled in the palm of his hand. 

“You okay?” you asked quietly, noticing quickly that he was being a lot more quiet than usual. You loved him with your whole heart, but sometimes your wondered if he had an off switch on his..talking. You were a bit disappointed to say the least that he did have one after all. 

“Um, yeah. Just tired,” he looked at you and supplied a small smile.

You panicked a little, wondering if you had done something wrong. Sanha was never tired. You rustled through your bag in hopes that you had something that could lift Sanha’s mood. Your hands touched something in the side pocket of your bag.

“Here,” you offered a cherry lollipop to your desk mate. At the sight of the small treat, Sanha’s eyes brightened almost instantaneously. 

“Thank you,” Sanha gushed and flashed a finger heart for you. 

You didn’t know if it was physically possible for your heart to beat any faster.

 

Bin falls into step with you after class, the way he always does. “I swear. Who needs dramas when I can just watch you two all day,” Bin says.

“Who needs tragedies when I can just watch you all day,” you roll your eyes.

“Rude,” Bin pauses, “There’s another game next saturday.” He doesn’t say anything afterwards, but his eyes are aimed at you expectantly.

“Fine,” you sighed, “You’re paying for my tickets though.”

“Naturally,” Bin grins.

 

The rest of the week passes without much excitement. Of course, you saw Sanha daily, and with that came borderline heart attacks, but you were used to being wrapped around his finger by now. 

It was a little warmer this time around since the game was earlier in the day. Bin picked you up in his car shortly after noon.

“You excited?” Bin asks after you’ve buckled your seatbelt in.

“I’m just here for the ride,” you said easily.

“You’re not the least bit curious to find out who the bee man is?” your friend pressed, keeping his eyes fixated on the road.

“I am, I am,” you gave in. It would be nice to be first to know who was behind the suit. 

“Cool,” Bin hummed, “Do we have a plan?”

“Not unless you came up with one,” you snorted.

“Winging it, I see,”

 

Once at the game, the two of you sat at the front. The game had already started and everyone, including the mascot, was on the field. Your school’s team and their opponent were tied 1 to 1. You looked to Bin apologetically, feeling guilty that he missed out on the beginning of the game. He understood the message that your eyes conveyed and waved his hands and shook his head with a smile as if to say, “I don’t mind.”

Your team had scored another point and everyone around you cheered with enthusiasm. Bee mascot turned to the crowd to join in on the celebration. He spotted you in the front and immediately came rushing over, much to your surprise. He gave you a few high-fives and hearts, which you accepted with a small laugh. You were surprised though, when instead of returning to the bench at the sidelines, he wedged himself between you and Bin.

You shot Bin a confused look, but he only shot one right back at you. “What are you doing?” you asked Bee Mascot, giving him a tap on the shoulder.

He says nothing- perhaps to keep his identity secret -but shrugs. 

Your school’s team scores again, and the mascot immediately bursts up between you and Bin and does his victory dance on the spot. Then he plops himself down again. You’re obviously bewildered, but for some reason, you don’t feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. You can’t quite put your finger on it but the mascot’s presence just felt- warm. 

Save for the instances in which he was dancing and cheering after scored points, Bee Mascot stayed stationed between you and Bin for the entirety of the game. Bin was a bit pouty about it, but it was funny to you, to say the least. You were a bit surprised that the mascot had stayed seated beside you for almost the whole game because from what you could tell from him his constant bouncing in his seat and tapping of his feet, he wasn’t the type to sit still for long. A part of you wondered why he stayed put when it clearly went against his nature.

 

“What was that about?” Bin snorted as the two of you climbed into his car. The game was over, and Bee Mascot disappeared quite quickly, but not without shooting more hearts to you and waving. Since he was gone, you and your friend felt no reason to stick around for much longer. 

“Beats me,” you shrugged. 

Bin’s eyes lit up, as if he had been struck by an idea, “Maybe you have a special admirer!” He poked your cheek playfully, but pulled away quickly, knowing full well that if he hadn’t, you would have grabbed his finger and maybe hurt him.

“Oh shut up,” you rolled your eyes. It was ridiculous. 

“Just trying to lay all possibilities out there,” Bin laughed, “I don’t know why he’d be hanging out with you the entire game otherwise.” 

“Rude,” 

Bin only grinned.

 

The next day, Sanha was even more quiet than the day before. You were beginning to get worried. Perhaps he was coming down with something. So you asked him. 

“Are you feeling unwell?” you asked. It was a work-period today, so most of the class was screwing off anyway. For once, your cheeks weren’t on fire; you were asking on behalf of his safety, there was no room for fumbling.

You brought your hand to feel his forehead for heat under his bright bangs. He was certainly red. “No I’m okay, don’t worry,” Sanha shook your hand off and offered a small smile before turning to work.

Your heart ached. You can’t recall doing anything to upset him, but Sanha was definitely acting differently and you were out of cherry lollipops. During the last work period, Sanha, just like everyone else, screwed around the entire time. He spent the whole class doing a color-by-number sheet with you. It was fun, but you had to admit, not one of your brightest moments in your academic career. Now, seeing Sanha actually working diligently was off-putting to say the least.

You peeked over at Sanha’s sheet and frowned. Half of his answers were wrong and the entire side and top margin of his sheet were filled completely with little star and flower doodles. You opened your mouth to say something but decided against it at the last second; your world would implode if you made his mood any worse. So instead, you turned to your own sheet and started working.

By the end of the class, it felt like you had huge rain clouds hovering over your shoulders. You could hardly get any work done because Sanha’s furrowed brows and sullen eyes were the only thing on your mind. You desperately wanted to say something, anything to console him, but it wasn’t your place. 

You were halfway to the door when you felt a tug on your sleeve. It was Sanha and his eyes were downcast. You were fully aware that he was 6 feet tall, if not taller, but the way he was folding in on himself made you feel like you could pick him up and put him in your pocket. 

“Ah, Y/N,” Sanha cleared his throat, still not making eye contact.

“Yes, Sanha?” 

“I-I um, I was wondering if you’d like to study for chemistry together?”

“..Together?” you spluttered. Sanha wanted to spend time with you?

“Well I.. uh.. well I don’t think I’m really getting the material right now,” Sanha fumbled, “Well you’re super smart and everything, and I know you probably don’t need to be w-wasting your time with me but I was just thinking-”

“No, no! It’s totally fine! I’d love to study together!” You stopped Sanha from tripping over his own words. Inside, your heart was jumping for joy but, you needed to keep it cool. 

“Really?” the cotton-candy head’s eyes lit up a bit, showing you a glimpse of the boy you knew.

“For sure! Is today okay?” you ventured on.

“Yup!” Sanha’s smile grew a little bigger.

You stopped. “Oh, right, where are we gonna go? We can’t go to my place today because we have company over right now.”

“We can go to mine, if you’re okay with that. It’s just my mom at home right now,” Sanha offered.

At that moment, Bin walked into the classroom. He was your ride home, so he must have noticed that you were taking longer than usual. “There you are, Y/N,” Bin exclaimed, pulling you and Sanha out of your own little world. “Oh, Sanha, you’re here too.”

Sanha nodded, and you noticed him deflate a bit. Did Bin scare him?

“Are we gonna get going or what?” Bin bounced on the tips of his toes impatiently.

“Oh, actually, I’m gonna go study at Sanha’s house today,” you replied, trying your best to keep a straight face. Never in your life had you imagined that those words would come out of your mouth.

“Oh?” Bin smirked, “I didn’t know the two of you were so close.” You wanted to smack him so bad, but you both know you couldn’t; not in front of Sanha. Instead, you tried your best to send a look that said, “I’ll kill you if you expose me now.”

It seemed Bin wasn’t reading your glare. “Can I tag along?” Bin’s grin was so malicious that you could feel the evil rolling off of him in waves.

“Sorry, m-my mom says I can only have one person at my house at a time on school nights,” Sanha burst in suddenly, surprising both you and Bin. 

“Damn, really?” Bin raises an eyebrow.

Before Bin can answer, you grab Sanha by his sleeve and start to pull him towards the door. “Sanha’s mom’s rules, not mine,” you shrug innocently, “We really must be going. See you tomorrow, Bin!” You pull Sanha into the hallway before Bin can say much more.

“Sorry about him, he’s a giant shit head,” you mutter, as you grab things out of your locker. Sanha gasps a little. Fuck, Sanha hasn’t heard you swear in front of him before. “Sorry,” you say quickly.

“Oh no, it’s totally fine, I just didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth,” Sanha let out a small laugh, “It doesn’t bother me.”

At his words, you let a part of your built-up exterior melt away a bit. Perhaps it was time you acted a bit more like yourself around him. “Thanks,” you let out a sigh of relief.

 

Once you’ve gathered all your things, Sanha leads you through the parking lot to his car. 

“This is mine,” Sanha says nonchalantly, unlocking the car in front of you.

Oh.

This was Bee Mascot’s car.

“This is..” you trailed off as you put the pieces together.

“My car, yes. Now get in,” Sanha chuckles before getting into the driver’s seat.

“This is the Bee Mascot’s car!” you exclaimed.

Sanha opens your door from the inside and motions for you to get in, and you sit down obediently, feeling a little flabbergasted. “Well yeah, I’m the mascot. I thought you knew,” Sanha says easily as you buckle your seatbelt. 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know?!”

“I hung out with you!” Sanha scoffs. It seems that his crumpled expression has completely escaped him, and is instead replaced with an excitable one.

“So?! You never said anything,” you glared.

“Well I personally thought that I was a one-of-a-kind dude and that you would recognize me instantly,” he huffs, but you can see a start of a smile peeking through.

Oh man, you were in deep.

You let out a scoff and turned to face the window, watching buildings pass and trying desperately to calm your erratic heart.

 

It seemed that the two of you arrived at Sanha’s house in no time. After you calmed yourself down, you let your head rest on the window and Sanha turned on the radio and spent the drive humming along sweetly. 

The outside of Sanha’s house was a muted blue. The cement walkway leading to the front door had spindling weeds growing through the cracks. There were tiny flower pots on the 1st floor windowsills and a ceramic cat statue on the lawn. It was adorable and you soaked in each and every colour and detail you could. 

Sanha unlocked the door and led you inside. The inside just felt so- Sanha. It carried sweet smells that you often caught wafting off of Sanha. A giant orange cat came ambling over to the doorway where you and Sanha took off your shoes and came to rub against the boy’s legs in greeting, then come to sniff you curiously. So that was where the cat hairs on Sanha’s clothes were coming from. You leaned down to pet the cat’s head and it pushed its head into your hand affectionately.

“Sorry, Tulip, we gotta go,” Sanha said softly, picking up the gargantuan cat with a bit of a grunt, then moving it aside so you could pass. Tulip was the cutest name in the world and you wondered if Sanha chose the name himself.

“Mom, I’m home and I brought a friend!” Sanha yelled. “Come, let’s go to my room,” he said to you and started walking. 

An older woman stepped out of the kitchen- Sanha’s mom. “Don’t go hide in your room, Sanha,” she fussed. Sanha bowed his head a bit before trudging over to his mom and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Finally, her eyes landed on you. Her eyes lit up, similarly to the way Sanha’s did. “Oh! A girl! And here I was thinking you were bringing Minhyuk over again,” she smiled, making her way over to you, “Hello, I’m Sanha’s mom. You can call me Mrs. Yoon, or Mom, whichever suits your fancy,” she laughs.

“Mom!” Sanha cries and stomps his feet a little. You can’t help but left out a small laugh as well.

“Hello, I’m Y/N, nice to meet you,” you bow awkwardly.

“Sorry Mom, we have to study for chemistry class,” Sanha says quickly, already herding you into the hallway. You bow again at his mother, and she waves. 

Sanha leads you to a bedroom that you assume is his own, and he shuts the door, leaning the back of his head against the door and breathing out an exasperated sigh. “Sorry,” he grins boyishly.

“Don’t apologize, she seems nice,” you wave him off, taking some time to look around his room.

There’s a single bed pushed against the wall. A Super Mario themed duvet is pulled up messily over the bed. A brown desk takes one side of the room, and it has a laptop and lamp on it while the rest of the surface is covered in small trinkets and other books. A small low-set table sits in the middle of the room, on top of a plush orange carpet. It’s tame; at least compared to Bin’s room which is a complete pig sty. You look up at the ceiling absentmindedly and you’re met with a pleasant surprise: plastic glow-in-the-dark stars. You smile a bit.

“Ah, sorry, my room is kinda weird huh,” Sanha blushes. “God, I should’ve changed my sheets,” you hear him say under his breath.

“No it’s cool,” you say truthfully, “and a hell of a lot cleaner than Bin’s.”

“I see,” he mutters.

Shit, you shouldn’t have mentioned Bin. You had forgotten about Sanha’s strange apprehensiveness towards your friend. “We should study,” you suggest.

“R-right,” Sanha nods, taking a seat on the floor at the low-set table and ruffling through his backpack for his homework. You do the same.

 

Over the next few hours, you and Sanha work surprisingly quick. You could mostly attribute it to you doing your best to not stare at Sanha the entire time. You helped Sanha with his work and it meant the world when you saw the moment everything clicked in his head and he shouted in joy. After Sanha understood what he was doing, the two of you made quick work of everything.

The sun was set by the time you had completed everything. Sanha’s mom had since left to have dinner with Sanha’s dad elsewhere, leaving the two of you alone. Sanha was putting the last of his things away when he looked up at you in shock. “Crap, I didn’t feed you anything!” he exclaimed worriedly, “Sorry, I totally forgot since we working so hard.”

“It’s okay! I forgot too,” you said sheepishly.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“A bit?”

 

“So how do you feel about lime jello cups and apples?” Sanha peeked at you from over the fridge door.

“I feel great about lime jello cups and apples,” you laughed.

“Shush, we haven’t got around to grocery shopping,” Sanha comes over to where you are on the couch and hands you a jello cup with a spoon and he sets a bowl of apple slices between the two of you. 

You both don’t say much for a few minutes as you’re munching away and watching the cartoon that Sanha has put on the tv. During this time, Tulip jumps onto the couch and plants himself into Sanha’s lap and Sanha starts petting the him.

You decide to break the silence. “I can’t believe you didn’t just tell me that you were the mascot,” you say.

Sanha swallows his spoonful of jello before speaking, “Sorry, oh my god. One, I thought you knew, and two, I couldn’t risk other people overhearing my super secret identity!”

“Super secret identity? What, are you Batman or something?” you scoff.

“I have many names,”

The both of you share easy laughter before settling into another comfortable bout of silence. Tulip comes to sit in your lap.

After a few more minutes Sanha breaks the silence this time. “So, was.. was Bin okay with you being here?” Sanha asked meekly, eyes glued to his third jello cup.

“What do you mean by that? I don’t need his permission,” you raise an eyebrow. You had spent all evening doing everything in your power to keep Bin’s name out of your mouth to avoid another weird moment with Sanha, so you were surprised when he was the one that brought it up.

“Well I mean, he’s your.. you know,” Sanha shrugs. His eyes still don’t meet your’s.

“My what?” you tilt your head. You and Bin didn’t look that alike, there’s no way Sanha thought he was your brother or something.

“Y-your boyfriend,” Sanha deflates as the words come out of his mouth.

You choke on you jello, “My what?!” You swallow. “God no! Gross! I’m gonna throw up,” you fake gag, “No way in hell would I date that fucking demon!” 

Sanha finally meets your eyes. Then he closes them and leans the back of his head against the couch and lets out a huge breath of air. You sit silently. “Oh my fucking god,” Sanha cusses for the first time in front of you, “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” He smacks his palm into his forehead.

“..What?” you say quietly. You were a bit lost as to what was going on.

“Oh my fucking god! This entire fucking time I thought Bin was your fucking boyfriend and that he would fucking beat me into the ground if I so much as spoke to you! I was worried for fucking nothing I’m so fucking dumb! Oh my god! And I wasted so much fucking time! Moon fucking Bin was the only reason why I didn’t confess my undying FUCKING love for you!” Sanha yells in one breath as he grips his cotton-candy locks in his hands. 

His.. undying love for you? “What..did you just say?” you ask, trying to process everything.

Sanha didn’t look as joyful when things clicked in his head this time. “Oh fuck,” he said blankly as he bolted up and stormed off to the bathroom. You heard the click of the lock. Then, you heard something you definitely did not expect: Sanha screaming.

The sound was muffled, as if he stuffed his face into a towel. It was high-pitched and almost.. inhuman. It startled Tulip and he scrambled off of your lap and into another room. Sanha continued screaming for a minute or two before you decided you needed to do something about this.

You knocked on the bathroom door gingerly, “Sanha, you.. uh.. you okay in there?”

The screaming stopped. “Does it sound like I’m okay?! I accidentally confessed to the fucking love of my life! On accident!” Sanha cried exasperatedly.

“Take a breath, Sanha,” you say as soothingly as possible.

You can hear him taking deep breaths. “I’m so sorry I said that Y/N, I wasn’t thinking and I just-”

“Would it help if I told you that I like you too and that I also think about confessing my undying love to you often?” you ask. Might as well get it all out in the open now.

“Don’t just say that to make me feel better,” you could almost his hear his pout through his voice.

“I’m not! I’ve been head-over-heels, stupid-in-love with you since we switched spots in history last year,” you confessed, leaning your head against the door.

The lock clicked again, and the knob turned, and out emerged Yoon Sanha- albeit more red-faced and wide-eyed than you were used to. 

“W-well I win, because I was head-over-heels, stupid-in-love with the back of your head and your cute laugh first. Then you asked me to switch spots and I had to start making the extra effort to see your pretty face by bothering you all the time. Worth it though,” Sanha said triumphantly, planting both hands on his hips.

“I can’t kiss you from all the way down here,” you stated.

His prideful smirk, melted away and his ears grew pink again. “Oh,” he leaned down and let you grab onto both sides of his face and place a chaste kiss on his lips. You were about to pull away, feeling embarrassed already when he said, “Again.”


End file.
